


Should Have Been Us

by CaithyCat



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, but it hurts, i have no other words, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post: Cyrus is upset about T.J. bailing on him for Costume Day. Somehow, Reed saves the day.





	Should Have Been Us

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the story from this Tumblr post.  
> http://bbberrypop.tumblr.com/post/183151657350/au-where-reed-shows-up-in-the-nick-of-time-to

“Meet us in the cafeteria as soon as you can! We only have twenty minutes to get everyone’s makeup done!”

Cyrus solemnly nodded at Andi before she, Buffy, and Marty walked off, carrying the giant sheet with them.

Sighing to himself, he turned to his locker and put in his combination. When it was open, he tossed a notebook inside, a little harsher than he intended. He flinched at the loud ‘bang’, shaking his head to clear his head of his thoughts – any thoughts. His thoughts were depressing right now and he didn’t want to think of them.

He raised his hands up to his head to remove his strainer hat. He had stolen it from his step-mother’s kitchen but he knew she wouldn’t miss it. 

He shouldn’t have bothered.

“Nice costume.”

His body went rigid at the familiar voice.

As if his morning couldn’t get any worse than it already was.

Sighing, he turned around to see Reed, standing there… wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, board shorts, sunglasses on his head, and a skateboard tucked under his arm.

That should have been T.J.’s costume.

It was like the Universe just pulled the rug out from under his feet and was gloating about it.

“What are you supposed to be?” Cyrus asked, snarkily.

His own tone surprised him. No matter what Reed did in the past, Cyrus had gotten over it. He should be over it.

Reed, himself, noticed his strange attitude. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Um… I’m not wearing a costume. I forgot today was costume day.” He gestured at Cyrus’ outfit. “You’re… uh…”

“Salt. Well, I was supposed to be salt but…”

Reed looked inquisitive. “But?”

Why was he even talking to Cyrus? They weren’t friends. And he almost peer-pressured him into shooting a gun! And then he abandoned T.J. after the latter told on him!

He abandoned T.J…. like how T.J. abandoned him now.

Feeling his eyes stinging as a lump formed in his throat, he shook his head and turned back to his locker.

“But, nothing.” He shoved the silver strainer in and grabbed his History notebook.

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me.”

Cyrus slammed his locker closed and involuntarily flashed him a glare. “If it was something, why should I even tell you?!”

Reed put his hands up. “Whoa, dude. Chill.”

“Don’t tell me to chill! Why should I be chill?! I was supposed to be doing this awesome costume with T.J. but he bailed on me for someone he just met! I rode the bus with an effing strainer on my head and there he was in a stupid matching shirt with her with a reference I don’t even understand! So I’m sorry if I’m not chill!”

By the time he was done talking, he was heaving. His breaths came in short pants, his eyes watering but he refused to let the tears fall. He didn’t want to cry in front of Reed in a failed Salt Shaker costume.

“Sorry to hear that,” Reed said, softly.

Cyrus was caught off-guard by the genuine concern in his tone.

Reed offered him a small smile. “Look, I know things between me and T.J. didn’t go so well and… that was my fault. And, I should apologize to you, too. So, I’m sorry.”

Cyrus knew he was sincere, but he was so caught off-guard that he couldn’t find the words. So, he simply nodded.

“And, can I say something?” Reed continued.

Cyrus shrugged. Might as well hear what he had to say.

“Before Les and I met you, T.J. talked non-stop about you. And…he cares about you. A lot.”

Cyrus didn’t know if he should believe him.

“And… whatever the reason is that made him bail on you, I’m sure he didn’t do it to hurt you.”

Cyrus snorted. “Sure.”

“Come on. You know him. Just… you know… talk to him. I’m sure he’ll explain.”

Cyrus sighed. “I guess.” He managed to give Reed a small smile. “Thanks.”

The blonde grinned. “So, what was he supposed to be? Pepper? I can go borrow something from the Lost and Found and work some magic.”

Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?

“What do you say?” Reed wiggled his eyebrows. “Should I be the pepper to your salt?”

For the first time all morning, Cyrus laughed, shaking his head. “That’s so cheesy, dude.”

Reed shrugged. “It made you smile. I can see why T.J. talks about it.”

Cyrus frowned. “What?”

“Nothing. So, I’m serious. Do you want me to get changed?”

“Actually, what you’re wearing right now… that was supposed to be T.J.’s costume.”

“Uh… what?” Reed furrowed his brows in confusion.

“We were gonna go as somersault. He was summer. I’m salt. Get it? Summer-salt”

Reed still looked confused. 

“It’s an inside joke,” Cyrus added.

“Ahhh.” The blonde nodded. “Well, his loss then. Let’s take a pic.”

“Wait, I-.”

But, Reed had already stepped forward and wrapped an around him. His phone was out and he took the pic. His earnestness made Cyrus smile for a moment. 

T.J. would have acted just like that. In fact, Cyrus had already picked out a caption for their would-have-been Instapic. Obviously, he couldn’t use it now.

“Get your strainer! You need to be in full costume for this to work!”

For some odd reason, Cyrus complied. He opened his locker again, took the strainer out, and set it on his head. Reed took a couple more photos.

“Mind if I tag you?” Reed asked.

“Go ahead. And, I’m actually meeting my friends to change my costume.” He hesitated before smiling. “Thanks, Reed.”

The blonde nodded. “No problem.”

Cyrus tilted his head before returning the strainer back in his locker. With one last wave to Reed, he headed to the cafeteria to meet the others.

His mood had lifted a little but seeing everyone else in their costumes, thrilled and happy, he just felt lonely again.

* * *

T.J. was silent as Kira beside him went on and on about how she came up with their costumes to whoever was willing to listen. He felt miserable and he just wanted to go home and re-start this day.

He couldn’t get Cyrus’ devastated face out of his mind.

He really messed up… bad.

And, this time, he didn’t know how to fix it.

Seeing as Kira wasn’t paying him any attention, he took his phone out. For a second, he was tempted to text Cyrus and ask him if he would like to have lunch together. But, judging from what happened that morning, he feared rejection.

Instead, he opened Instapic.

He aimlessly scrolled, randomly hearting photos… until he got to a post from Reed. Instantly, his body went cold and his throat went dry.

Reed was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, board shorts, and sunglasses. Next to him was Cyrus, dressed in his Salt Shaker costume, smiling.

And if that photo took him off-guard, the caption underneath punched him in the gut.

“We are summer-salting into Costume Day! Let’s get it!”

No. No way. That was supposed to him and Cyrus. Not Reed and Cyrus. When did they start talking anyway?!

“… right, T.J.?”

“Sure,” he absentmindedly answered, still staring at the photo.

His eyes began to sting but he refused to let the tears fall.

That should have been him.

That should have been them. 

**Author's Note:**

> 3X13 HURTS MAN


End file.
